ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalStars: A Tribute to the Hits of the Centuries
MetalStars: A Tribute to the Hits of the Centuries is a heavy metal album featuring the songs of various metal bands. Songs: # Me and I (original By ABBA)- Reinxeed # Don't Stop Believin' (original by Journey)- Northern Kings # Ashes to Ashes (original by David Bowie)- Northern Kings # The Final Countdown (original by Europe)- Norther # When the Rain Begins to Fall (original by Jermaine Jackson and Pia Zadora)- Heavenly # Shout (original by Tears for Fears)- Disturbed # Toy Soldiers (original by Martika)- Lover Undercover # I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) (original by Meat Loaf)- Xandria # One Night in Bangkok (original by Murray Head)- Frosttide # Oops I Did It Again (original by Britney Spears)- Children of Bodom # Stay (original by Shakespeare's Sister)- Cradle of Filth # Purple Rain (original by Prince)- Kashmyr # Smooth Criminal (original by Michael Jackson)- Alien Ant Farm # It's A Sin (original by The Pet Shop Boys)- Gamma Ray # Video Killed the Radio Star (original by The Buggles)- Bitch Alert # Forever Young (original by Alphaville)- Pathfinder # Still Loving You (original by Scorpions)- Sonata Arctica # Nothing Compares 2 U (original by Prince)- Northern Kings # Land of Confusion (original by Genesis)- Disturbed # Enjoy The Silence (original by Depeche Mode)- Lacuna Coil # Life on Mars? (original by David Bowie)- Dust Bowl # Transformers (original by Lion)- Powerglove # Big in Japan (original by Alphaville)- Guano Apes # I Need A Hero (original by Bonnie Tyler)- Emerald Sun # Sweet Dreams (original by Eurythmics)- Marilyn Manson # Eye of the Tiger (original by Survivor)- At Vance # Total Eclipse of the Heart (original by Bonnie Tyler)- Electro Nomicon # Larger Than Life (original by The Backstreet Boys)- Paragon # Mr. Sandman (original by the Chordettes)- Blind Guardian # Orion (original by Metallica)- Mastodon # You're My Heart, You're My Soul (original by Modern Talking)- Leningrad Cowboys # Ring of Fire (original by Johnny Cash)- Dragonforce # The Phantom of the Opera (original by Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman)- Nightwish # Tiger (original by ABBA)- Reinxeed # Listen to Your Heart (original by Roxette)- Ascension # They Don't Care About Us (original by Michael Jackson)- Icarus Witch # We Don't Need Another Hero (original by Tina Turner)- Northern Kings # Wuthering Heights (original by Kate Bush)- Angra # Frozen (original by Madonna)- Talisman # Running Up That Hill (original by Kate Bush)- Within Temptation # Crazy (original by Britney Spears)- Crystal Ball # The Power of Love (original by Jennifer Rush)- Battledragon # You Give Love A Bad Name (original by Bon Jovi)- Atreyu # Where Were You Last Night? (original by Ankie Bagger)- Nightwish # No Easy Way Out (original by Robert Tepper)- Bullet For My Valentine # Maniac (original by Michael Sembello)- Firewind # On A Night Like This (original by Kylie Minogue)- Lord # In The Navy (original by The Village People)- Alestorm # Bad Romance (original by Lady Gaga)- Halestorm # In The Army Now (original by Bolland & Bolland)- Sabaton # Moskau (original by Dschinghis Khan)- The Last Alliance # Show Me Heaven (original by Maria MacKee)- Elis # Eternal Flame (original by The Bangles)- Oratory # Neverending Story (original by Limahl)- Dragonland # Heaven is a Place on Earth (original by Belinda Carlisle)- Elvenking # What A Feeling (original by Irene Cara)- Edge of Forever # Money Money Money (original by ABBA)- At Vance # Fame (original by Irene Cara)- Adagio # Dr. Beat (original by Miami Sound Machine)- PelleK and Eizo Sakamoto # Venus (original by Shocking Blue)- Quo Vadis # Gold (original by Spandau Ballet)- Thought Sphere # She's Like the Wind (original by Patrick Swayze)- H.E.A.T. # I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight (original by Cutting Crew)- To Die For # Judas (original by Lady Gaga)- Judas Syndrome # Ma Baker (original by Boney M)- Axxis # Genie In A Bottle (original by Christina Aguilera)- Black Ingvars # Dancing With Tears In My Eyes (original by Ultravox)- The Poodles # Desatame (original by Monica Naranjo)- Perfect Smile # Thriller (original by Michael Jackson)- Chuck Billy of Testament # Sobrevivire (original by Monica Naranjo)- Infamia Category:Heavy metal albums